1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a user-operated amusement apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an amusement apparatus including a user-operated and controlled plurality of rotating members for self-kicking the user's buttocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art devices include individual spanking devices that must be reloaded or reset after each individual spanking action. Typical prior art devices provide a paddle that can pivot once, upon being triggered, to spank a hand or buttocks of the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 920,837, issued to De Moulin, a device is disclosed for lifting and spanking of the user for secret society initiation ceremonies. The device includes a trick lifting machine having a spring member, lever, and manual actuation for triggering the paddle release. The actuation by a user releases the spring member, pivoting the paddle, and striking a user straddled over the device. The spring and paddle are reset after each actuation.
This and other known devices of the type, disclose spring activated, individual paddle actions that must be reset alter each contact with the user, with associated repositioning of the user in a posture to accept the next individual paddle action.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement apparatus which is user-operated and controlled, and is designed to inflict repetitive blows on the user without resetting of the apparatus and/or repositioning of the user between blows.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an amusement apparatus having a user controlled crank regulating the frequency and force of the blows inflicted upon the user's buttocks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an amusement apparatus for self-inflicting repetitive blows to a user and which is foldable into a self-containing package for storage or shipping.